


Keeping Warm

by 1stPenname



Series: School Survival Skills [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Outsider, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stPenname/pseuds/1stPenname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is working a case in the Northeast, midwinter.  A teacher, unknowing of the boys situation, notices the boys' odd situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

       As I heard the doors burst open, I turned to watch the second class of Kindergarteners stream out onto the playground, joining the class I was teaching for the day.  Playground duty was one of my least favorite parts of substitute teaching.  I never could remember all the kid’s names, and as they ran around, the little faces all seemed to blur together into a bundled up mass of colorful coats, falling off gloves, and little eyes peaking out from under hats.

       I circled the playground, with countless laps of 'no pushing', 'hands to yourself', 'wait your turn', and my personal favorite: 'please don’t eat that'.  I crouched down to help a child fix her zipper.   As I was about to get up, I noticed a boy I’d never seen before, a mass of unclipped hair upon a head poking out from a completely oversized coat.

“Hello.” I ventured as the girl ran off.

“Hi!” The boy seemed happy to talk to me, “You’re the substitute.”

“Yeah, I’m in for Miss Collier.  That’s quite a big coat you have there.”

“It’s my Dad’s,” he said proudly, wiggling a little to twirl the bottom of the coat around his shins.

“It’s very nice.  Does he know you’ve borrowed it?”

The boy furrowed his brow.  “I don’t know.  Dean said I should wear it.  We couldn’t find mine.”

“Well, you do need a coat in this weather.”

“That’s what Dean said.” He smiled again, and ran off.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

       Later that evening I spotted the boy again.  He was standing near the lost and found area twirling in his oversized coat, while someone else was clearly rummaging through the cabinet containing all the lost items.  I rounded the corner and stooped down to say hello at his level.  His face brightened as he recognized me and replied.   An older boy leaned out from behind the cabinet doors, holding several articles of clothing and looking defensive.

“Hello ma’am.  Sorry if Sammy here was bothering you.”

“Oh of course not.  Did you find his coat?” I stood up to speak to the older child.

“His coat?” The boy asked, looked at his hands, and then looked back at me.

“He said he had to borrow his dad’s coat this morning.  Did he loose his?”

“Yeah, Sammy looses things all the time. “

“That’s Dean!” Sam interjected, “Dean’s my brother.”

“Nice to meet you Dean.  I’m Miss Hooper.  I substitute, so maybe I’ll see you in your classroom someday.”

“Yeah maybe.” He replied, still looking a little untrusting towards me.

“They put out tables just before the winter break because so many kids loose their winter gear.  Make sure you keep checking back over the next couple of weeks, if Sam has trouble keeping track of his things.  It has been a warm week, but it will just get colder this winter, and you don’t want him unprepared for the weather.”

      The boy continued to eye me suspiciously, but I knew the economic disparity in this district was pretty large.  Many children at the school came from families that weren’t very well off while other parents would just buy something new to replace what was lost. 

“Anyway, aren’t you going to miss your bus?”

“We’re walkers ma’am.”

“Oh alright, well, be safe on your walk home, and have a nice night.”

“Thank you.”

 “Bye Teacher!” Sam wrapped his little arms around me for a hug before I could leave.

“Goodbye boys.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the story was modified from a situation I actually experienced. It reminded me of the Winchester boys, and I thought I'd run with it. I'm not sure if the first person pov works though. 
> 
> I will probably be adding a few more short Weechester stories to make this a series. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. :)


End file.
